Orions
Overview Orions are a race of bipedal humanoids whose origin is in the 'trek galaxy of the 'verse. Their distinct green skin, and often aggressive mercantile culture has helped them spread beyond their home worlds, and since discovering the stream, into the 'verse as a whole. Orions at The Colony While Orion traders frequented Botany Bay often since its founding, the current relationship between the colony and the confederation began with a visit by Ambassador Ayrun in 2509. The visit began a trade and defense pact between the stream faring Orions and the Hengeyokai colony. Adminstrator Jubilynn and Ayrun became fast friends and the Orions opened a trading outpost on the Colony Station. Relations continued after the stations destruction with the Orions providing important trading revenue to the relocated colony on Mu Draconis. The colony sided with Prime Advocate Ayrun and her predecessor Ambassador Tamzin in a civil war within the Orions which pitted a male faction, led by Arealius against the females led by the Ambassador. The colony suffered several casualties when Arealius ambushed a colonial rescue team, luring them to the Orion station with a false distress call. Setting upon the team with with his Lycan allies, the team barely escaped with the lives. Pilot Ellie and Kahn Serus were critically injured. Following the assault, Jubilynn protested to the Mu Draconis government, who did not act upon the matter. The issue was settled when Arealius brazenly landed at the colony as if nothing had happened. In the resulting combat, Serus and Shekment defeated his Lycan bodyguards, and Kahn Serus raked her claws across his midsection, gutting the Orion leader. Gravely wounded, he was left deep in the desert of Mu Draconis. While he survived, he never recovered, and the Female Faction, the j'Est neb was eventually victorious in the conflict. After the Colony's exodus from Mu Draconis and arrival at Nova Gaia, the j'est neb continued to be important trading partners. Khan Jubilynn introduced Ambassador Tamzin to Varahi, High Priestess of the Companion Guild of Paquin, settling in motion a new alliance in the sector between the two groups. Kahn Jubilynn would later be instrumental in the trial of Tamzin by the Orion authorities, as well as the eventual acquisition of Tamzin by the High Priestess. The colony also participated in the recent military action over Rigel against the blockading Romulan vessels. During her pathfinding mission, Colonial Ranger Shandra spent a tour of duty with the j'Est neb as a mercenary under their employ. It is believed her reporting on the internal structure helped cement the relationship between the two peoples, as much as Khan Jubilynn's friendships with the Orion leadership. History As all races, Orions have a rich history reaching back thousands of years, while some details are lost to time below is a discussion of their History and Myths. Early History During the era of the Preservers, around 21,000 years ago, the Orions were club and stone wielding savages in a period of their prehistory roughly equivalent to the Terran Neolithic Age. At this time, aliens visited this world and on seeing the potential of a resource that could be tapped for slavery, took the world as a slaving port. At this time, the Orions at this time were hardly warriors and had developed basic agriculture, but they were trained to carry out manual labour. As the Orions learned quickly, they made good slaves and as a result they were taken off world and sold to others. The Orions soon became a very valuable commodity. It became a recognised tradition for the Orions to hold low tech arms to prevent them being taken by other raiders and the Orion’s at that point were enthusiastic to fight against slavers. Over time, as is often the case with enslaved populations, some were trained as slavers and encouraged to the practise on their own people. The Orion Era On Stardate 179.56, a new era was born, known as the Orion Era. It came out of the great conference which was held on Kammzdast, where those who traded and used Orion Slaves, signed a treaty to restrict technology and arming the Orions outside the Rigel system. The treaty, which relied on the signatories observing each other for violations, meant that any combat would be settled on the unpopulated worlds of the Rigel system. A vast education programme was developed to “civilise” the Orions in-line with their alien masters viewpoints. As they learned of what they had lost, the Orions revolted, leading to increased policing of Rigel to prevent a planetary uprising. With each passing year, the Orions learned more of their masters, learned language, learned skills beyond manual labour and they began to develop the sense of liberty and freedom that had eluded them for so long. Several uprisings were seen during the Orion Era, but none were successful. In spite of superior numbers, the technology and tactics of the Slavers were effective enough in being able to put down any rebellion. They started to learn the arts of misdirection, of diplomacy by settling the more revolutionary elements within their society. They collectively stopped resisting against their restraints whilst in captivity. Over time, the restraints used holding Orions in captivity were reduced a minimum. The Orions discovered that there were many technological secrets on Rigel that could be mastered to deliver their freedom and the key to their success would lie in the Atomics that were held. Through careful misdirection and subterfuge, the Orions worked with their masters in the development of these terrible weapons and tools until they were able to deliver an ultimatum: Leave Rigel or face annihilation. However the bluff did not work. The Slave Masters simply deployed their own weapons on Rigel, killing 80% of the population and turning the world to a charnel house. The few remaining survivors were bred and forced to undertake a planetary clean-up until there was until Rigel could begin to sustain life once more. However, such drastic measures by the Slave Masters bred a sense of freedom and revenge in the hearts and collective memory of the Orions. The Orion Dawn Eventually the Orions had obtained space travel, captain their own ships and is what is known as the Orion Dawn. They complied to the given requirements of the alien slavers and got their heads down into the tasks as provided. They crewed legitimate trade and were found to be responsible in giving good honest service. Three thousand years after the Atomic War, the Orions took a massive step to their own rule. Fifty eight cultures ruled Rigel, yet it was left to the Orions to re-terraform the planet into something better, especially Botchok where it was hard hit with nuclear weapons. This was completed by Orion labour and technology. This became what is known as the Accords of Namazz. Eight Hundred years after Orion Dawn, nine of the most powerful of cultures made an alliance called the Nine Worlds Confederation. They believed the Orion’s had to many prerogatives as slaves, the Nine Worlds Confederation then clamped down and set Laws to reduce the Orions technological advances. Subterfuge and double dealing saw the Orions try to regain what was lost. The treaty of Kammzdast was back, the Orion’s had no alternative to stop using technology that fell out of the stated regulations and to fall back. All cargos were checked coming in and out of the Rigel system, twice. No leaf was unturned and policing came into full force. On Stardate 20/9507 the Nine Worlds held the last meeting which was the 187th which issued the clearing of all Orion’s in Commercial activities, both in and out of Rigel. A huge rebellion started. The Orion’s started a contingent with arch-executives known as Rhadaman that banded together to begin an Orion War. The aim was to get freedom. Nallin Oplate made a counter ultimatum to restore the Orion rights. Every Orion Government seized power by their alien overseers and imprisoned them. Nallins diplomatic ability proved impetus for the creation of the Botchoks Planetary Congress. He was not the one who recalled the Pirates back.This was the first time the Orion’s took to battle and regained control. The war for survival was imminent. The leak of communications was held in suspicion as the rights of trading with the Orions was revoked and alien battle ships came to Rigel. The Orions were outgunned and out numbered. It had taken a lot of effort and deaths until a Pirate known as Captain Caruch the Blessed came from the rear with seventeen scant ships. Against all the odds, the Captains fleet won this battle and took the Orions into victory. The Nine World signatory successors refused to sign a new treaty and the war carried out to approximately thirty seven years later. Other aliens started to progress with the Orions going underhanded and acting as associate. The essence of what was meant to be Orion began in full bloom, leaving the parties of the Nine Worlds feeling loathsome. Beyond all measures, the cultures started to live and love the Orion culture, wanting more of its influence upon their world. The Orion’s managed to spread their civilization over One hundred and Fifty parsecs, this was to span covering the regions that going into Federation territory. They rejoiced in the thousand years that they had in unparalleled luxury and enjoyed the fruits of what was achieved. Surprisingly, the Orions were not great settlers among the worlds that lead far from Rigel. Space was to be exploited and that was the difference they have. The Orions naturally like to stay close to home. This came to the struggles of finances for those that wished to get back to Rigel and taxes that reaped them of wealth. New reforms to Emperor statuses came and it was found that the three Emperors that were elected could not control the treasury of what the Orions gained.The first registries of Orions came out, but nothing could be written indefinitely due to so much piracy activities. So many records within those times were lost. More Threats On Stardate 0/1402 coreward to Rigel, a new threat submerged, a fleet of bird like ships came. The Romulans scattered through the Rigel system bringing terror and rampaged through the worlds. The Orion’s showed that the Romulans control was not to take Rigel into their territory, but business was better to traded between the two parties. It was not long until Rimward, another space-faring civilization touched upon the Orion’s. The Klingons came. The Orions were overwhelmed by this and could not stand against the Klingon attacks, so they to, welcomed them. The Orions felt what was better to have and wait upon the Romulan and Klingon forces, two massive powers, what better to have them take this out the Rigel system and grounds on territory fought elsewhere. This precisely came about on Stardate 0/76. A new alliance was heard of forming and on Stardate 0/8706.06 The United Federation of Planets came. The Orion’s stood with the Rigellian delegation in the First Babel Conference as interested parties but non- signatories. The Botchok Planetary Congress offered to join the Federation for a trillion credits in “compensation” but this only infuriated the five alien worlds. The Federation improve trade and crippled pirates. They came to Rigel to work out treaties and agreements to smooth out Rigellian- Federation space lanes. A document produced was known as the resolution of non interference. As differences were shown between the Orions and the Federation, the Federation embassy was forced to demand some type of order from the BPC. The Orions once again looked in depth to what they had and moved titles and work relationships around to try to match what the Federation asked. Soon, the number of Orion ministers declined and another Orion collapse happened. The Botchok Planetary Congress was not something that the Federation would see as constant and achievable for joining. Instead, an number of treaties were produced. The Orions living on worlds that joined the Federation had to abide by those Laws. Orions tried to move out the way, but the Federation was closing in leaving fewer colonies where the Orions could live. Boiling point reached to a matter in Beta VI where an existing Orion colony was forced to relocate over “chronic criminal activities” A new low came between the Federation and the Orions when the Ethan Report was produced on Stardate 1/3611.20 it citied the difficulties in enforcing Federation Law to the Orions and the Botchok government. It contained an advised policy of controlling the “contaminant” of Orion influence on Federation worlds. The Ethan Report scandalized the Federation and that sort the Orions into another declaration of war. The Ethan report derived from the resolution of non interference document. The Orions knew that the Klingons and Federation was to meet and the had proposed the Orion Neutrality Act which was designed to preserve what little power the Orions had left. Under the act, the Orions had the rights to trade with whom they wanted on their terms. War came for the Federation and Klingons. Four years which was declared in 1/9409, the Federation surprised the Orion in stating in one of their treaties, Orion colonies could not trade with the Klingons. Forced with abandoning trade, the BPC complied to the Federations demand. Corporations later fell bankrupt. The Orions living in the colonies residing in Federation space, even though blaming the Federation for the manipulation, fell apart from the BPC and so agreements made by the Botchok Planetary Congress became worthless. The Axanar Peace Treaty came after the four years war which was to help set official Orion boundaries as to where the Orion Neutrality Act could still be enforced. Only ten parsecs was given in radius of Rigel. All worlds outside that, and could primarily consist of Orions fell in Federation space. Some Orion colonies inside the Federation boarder requested for Federation protection. Stardate 2/0105 the Council passed the First Amendment to the Articles of the Federation, which banned the trading of Green slave Orions in the Federation boundaries which hit the Orion colonies hard financially. Protests came and the Federation asked the BPC to make the slave trading illegal through the whole colonies where the Neutrality Act existed. The trade with the Federation was in determination the loss was what the Federation wanted, but the Orions found ways to dance around Federation Law and to hide activities within the black markets. It would take more then an upstart in alliances to break what remains to be the foundations of Orion culture. Today, the Orion Neutrality Act is still in enforcement. To say at the least, the Orions have been enslaved from an early age without the chance of developing by themselves, pushed to comply with different treaties and Laws, restrictions made by countless worlds and cultures. The Orion strength has seen to outlast longer then any culture within historical events, yet they have a natural ability to be persistent, to live and fight for their rights to survive. It is true in the saying “It is not easy being Green”. The Prime Directive is thought to have been to save this kind of torment from any other civilization into prewarp species. Orion Appearance Looking at the types of Orions into their forms, Ruddy Orions tend to be slender and delicate with Orange to Terran Caucasian skin tones. They live commonly in the Northern Continents as the strong sun tend to burn their skin into an unsightly purple colour. Their eyes are mainly a deep sea blue, violet, or even black. Their hair is fine stemming from a metallic blue to black or white. White representing older age amongst all Orions. Ruddies from all classes naturally prefer the shorter hair or even to males, they are bald. The higher women prefer to wear wigs to show off their wealth with jewels decorated within. Green Orions being the popular are from the Middle Continents.Their skin tone is described as being from a yellow, to grass green or deep pine. Usually their eye colour is black or light green, but "erratic" Green Orions are know to have different shades ranging from blue gold, pink or silver shades. They have a more muscular look from Ruddy Orions due to manual labour and tend to be more hairy. Their hair colour ranges from black to red with sometimes metallic green highlights. Their skin appears to be more oily and shinier then the Ruddy Orions. Natural odour is more pungent but becomes unnoticeable after a while within contact. Many people hold suspicion on their pheromones in debating the enhancement, but to take knowledge, the Green Orion disperses pheromones within deep feeling, like sexual attraction or deep fear. The female Green Orions are more commonly known to use their body language for suggestions, they coax the opposition into doing what they suggest. Not all Orions are Ruddy or Green, the half breed versions tend to be grey or black and are usually hidden from society and covered up. Family Life The family of Orions represents a close community. All take parts to make sure the circle is maintained and strengthened by its finance and care. The Patriarch will make sure alliances are set with other families to ensure popularity. He will appoint a son to act as the next patriarch and rarely, the female is elected. The siblings are to have arranged marriages to increase the chances of fortune and networking of families. Food and Drink A few given examples of food and drink are given below: Demma: Is the subject of some folklore it seemed to be an aphrodisiac or fertility enhancer. Xiqai: An aphrodisiac spice. The Orion wing-slug was a type of animal native to the Rigel system, this is considered a delicacy. Orion cooking is known for its hot spices, which are said to induce tears. Some spices are considered aphrodisiacs, or are classed as illegal drugs. Illegally traded spices can be obtained through the black market from the Orions. They go well with chicken. Ambrosia an Emerald green thick liquor. Mandisa: A rare Orion alcoholic beverage, known as an aphrodisiac. It was illegal in the Federation. Orion tea, whiskey, ale, beer and wine. The wine is considered to be sour in taste Business Orion tend to think in complicated ways, they are bound on taking any opportunity no matter how unorthodox to increase their wealth. Out weighting chances and take any advantage on what they see fit. They have a mass of inner drive to win and make formidable negotiators and diplomats. They think business like a chess game but this opportunity must be watched and examined carefully. Egocentricity takes over and they could quite easily loose their game. For the successful Orion, they are excellent in estimating value. Winning their games see that the Orions decorate their homes lavishly with purchasing the finest of cloths, ornaments and tapestries. The cover themselves in the finest of jewellery and display what they have in opening parties in celebration. Even though the Orions do not like the unflattering descriptions of their society, they do actually enjoy hearing the reputation. Their secrets have helped them survive and business is bought by other worlds employment spreading Orion trade and economy. Although the males tend to be the most powerful in Orion society, the female influence is increasing. Orion females still play a subservient to the males as mainly they are for-seen as carers. It is only due in special cases as to the females are defined in superiority. They will find any way to undermine their opponent and for others to look back up to the Orion leader with the respect of the authoritative manner. Unfortunately, the mistake of judgement made by the Orion leader will see the ploy fail. This then will make the leader revert to plot and use selfish behavior until the leadership can rise again. Corporation and Dealings In Orion business, the corporations never have more then five in the levels of command. This is said to speak whether it is on a ship, or on a planetary operation.At the top of any given business you will find the Arch-executive, called the Rhamadan. They will only make the final decisions and will seek out employment to other species that share good leadership and spread positive Orion influence when the business is in full successful drive. Inter-corporate wars are not commonly known as it uses up to much in resources and the Orion’s operate low key. They offer good payment and vacations, letting their employees have their say preventing dissatisfaction. The Orion Government is on the slow rise. Many coming from the Corporate business to take on better leadership of the Orion community as a whole. As the issues of the past has been like a small families represent, the Government has learned to hold it's elections and to make sure that the Orion world is safe, still acting like a corporate business. The Ambassadors will find a way to mislead other world diplomats when it comes to the matters pertaining the Orion Home world and Colonies for this they will use tactics and employ mercenaries to make sure that they have the guarantee of the opponent. Orions are revengeful when they have lost in game. They will try to take back anything that has been taken and on rare occasion this has ended with the Orion suicide. Where ever you see Orions, you could always expect a Ganzu, this are individuals hell bend on making money from being employed to cause trouble. Technically speaking the ganzu are illegal but there has been no way of stamping the ganzu parties out. Language Throughout history the Orions developed several different which included Kolari, Yrevish and Traders Tongue. Orions naturally speak in Kolari. Some chose to speak older and more antiquated or poetic forms such as High Kolari or Imperial Kolari. Higher Kolari sounds flowery, musical with precise rules of grammar and careful shades of meaning. The other, Imperial Kolari is more simpler and cruder. It has been described to be more honking in sound with broader vowels. Both languages are tricky to learn as they are constant to have double meanings and ambiguities and have intentional vague words. The Orion's tend to learn offworlders language and will only talk in Orion inside the community or family. They come across as courteous, to lull suspicions and their intent is to gain as much information they can about their opposition. Orion names usually come in three parts, the main, given to the individual, the family tie name and then for the male, the nick name. Orion surnames are not normally given out in public as it reveals who the Orion is associated with. The Orion’s tend to want their honorific title name added to their main name. Orions never give a straight direct answer for example “Yes” and “No”. They always make exceptions in the aid to confuse. This had become to be known as a great debating skill. Mainly the words heard in example would be “Yes if” or “ No but”. In given various occupations, there is known to be the plural word which is “n”. This for example would be Shodar meaning one Chief, or Shadarn meaning a couple of Chiefs. Below is a few words contained within the Orion dictionary: bhar: A term or rank for a ship's lieutenant or executive officer caj: A great family or clan (plural caju) cheltol: A term that discreetly translates as a 'capable male student'. chuulak: Back country dialect term for a type of Orion public execution by slow torture to deter others. In an alternate timeline 25th century, Adajia recalled that a Consilium master was going to order mentally incompetent Thad Smith executed by chuulak for dereliction of service to the Consilium Institute. cluros: 'Cold' or 'coolness'. Cluros is an Orion code of conduct. For example, to keep one's cluros is to keep one's cool. delbaj: 'Lieutenant' dubi: 'Slave'. This is a diminutive of dubyal, or 'contractor'. dubyal: 'contractor' elt: A term or rank for a ship's captain or commander etadubran: 'contractor-holders', 'the obligated'. These are slave owners and slave drivers. F'deraxt'la: A term for the Federation, pronounced as to rhyme with "Federation" in the Trader's Tongue, referring to a person born of three parents, all of whom were related. The adjective form of the noun was f'deraxt'l. fesin: 'Hutch'. A training house for the lodubyaln. ganzu: The term ganzu seems to translate to 'revenge society'. (plural is also ganzu) gisjacheh: Possibly a profanity. For example, "this gisjacheh drug" that caused an Orion pirate ship a great deal of misfortune. j'hordak: 'Shadow', or less politely, 'hanger-on'. -kar: 'House of -'. This suffix signified a mansion or estate, such as Keroskar, the 'House of Keros'. Klong: 'The Wall'. A term for the Klingons. kohl'ash: An Orion word which means something akin to 'retreat'. koledru venari: 'Thieves' honour', the code of the Orion Syndicate korgasant: 'Tentacled-mauler' The Korgasant is a predatory animal native to Daros IV. (plural korgasanti) lisk: 'Associate' lodubyal: 'life-contractor'. These are entertainment slaves, particularly slave women that work as courtesans and sex slaves. (plural lodubyaln) lodubyal ot: Executive or mistress of a group of lodubyaln magren: 'operator' morakos: 'Shadow-killer' The Morakos is a predatory animal native to Daros IV. (plural morakoi) morl: 'Crewman' muni:'Blends' Oromente Qualfn: 'Qualf Liberation Force' poden: Cities-on-stilts pounla: Underground cities (plural plounla; may be in error) rhadaman: 'Arch-executive' (plural rhadamanen). These are business leaders and starship captains, including pirate captains. rhadaman anthus: 'Prince of executives' shodar: 'Chief' slethi: 'Winged-torturer' The Slethi is a predatory animal native to Daros IV. (plural slethii) tabadi: Matriarch' tahedri: 'Patriarch' (also tahedrin) Thakolarivaj: ‘Great Orion (Kolari) Empire' Thana Kolari: Orion term that meant 'Extended Orion', where 'Orion' is called 'Kolari'. These words refer to the area of space occupied by the Orions, excluding the Rigel system. tiradosir: 'Rapacious' uktas bo urndo: 'Blasters and book-keepers'. An Orion sentiment referring to military and political control versus trade and economic forces. One must fall before the other, though it doesn't specify which. uta: 'Master' (plural utan) vaj: 'Empire or Sector' Vyun-pashan: A type of Orion suicide. Belief in Orion Influence The Green Orions knowingly being labourers have a reputation in all different levels as a whole. As they conduct a lot of trade, it lifts their status over knowledge of Ruddy Orions in nobility. The Green Orion is often seen and is the main influence of what is known about being an Orion. Known for their paradoxes their contradictions and puzzles, to any outsider, they are confusing. The Green Slave Girl is seen by most to be sensual and seducing, to be in need of sexual intercourse. Taking advantages of what situation they are in to feed around their desires, but this may not be true. Truth to be known, the Green Orions use behavior to gather information or persuade whom ever they choose to do what is wished, more probably the order is given by the Etadubran, the Master or Mistress. The belief is stood as the Slave is a trained courtesan who knows how to use body language and trained from the Fesin House. The Present Day The Botchok Planetary Congress fell into difficulties as the treaties and agreements pushed and the workings of traditions that the Orions kept. The minsters found that once again they could not agree and they started to move from their political postings into the Rhadaman places. A female called Auryn stood and proved that she was worthy in taking the helm of the Government in bringing new political foundations. She was blessed as she had gained enough support and backing, her title became Prime Advocate. She drove the political wilderness hard and reorganised the structure giving the women more placements in equality in the Orion Confederation. Ambassador Tamzin was ordered in by Prime Advocate Auryn to see how the relations was working on the planet known as Araxes. She was there to work out the clauses in treaties as much restrictions once again turned against in favour to the Orions after they were known to boost this economies wealth. The Orions took to arms once again against the Kellens and this battle lasted seven full years when the upheaval was over the Kellens taking technology for themselves. It was not easy to recognise that this species was responsible for the catastrophic turmoil into the Orions financial situation. Resources went into military funding to sort out and hunt this nemesis. Pirates, mercenaries and other worlds came to standby and deliver back a good fight. The Kellens had technology considered to be slightly more advanced so the balance in scale had to be made equal in forces. The threat was realized by all Empires and the Federation around then as they to fell in to attacks and raids within their designated boundaries.United by a common cause and intelligence found the truth, the Kellen conquerors fell back and left the Rigel system as the strength of the untied Fleet overthrown them.. It was suspected that at this time, the Prime Advocate was kidnapped no ransom was left. Searches made for the Prime are still ongoing no leaf is left unturned. Heavy causalities lay and it was realised how much of the male population of the Orions was lost. Surviving slaves of the males were scattered across the systems, the women knew they had to act. The Orion Military reorganised it’s internal structure into more of a command basis where it could quite easily span the systems and to remain unrecognisable to the given eye. The slave girls were gathered and brought back to be assigned new Mistresses. The ethnic boundaries of the Orions ceased as the reforming for survival and knowledge of happenings required so much delegation. The Green Orions pushed further into noble aspects and ruling in favour to find a better way to make the Orions more of a cultured blend, where everyone is given a chance to find their personal anchors and to work collectively as a whole. This would mean that the knowledge of Ruddies being the noble higher class and the Green Orion being the working class could be another confusing situation. Ambassador Tamzin was elected to act as Vice during the time it is noted of Auryn's disappearance. As much as the looting was seen, Tamzin knew that she had to put back the control of the situations that the pirates and racketeering was happening. Heavy penalties were put in place to deter the situations. This came into a startling revelation as two Captains broke away from what was known of the Swords. These two females disagreed with the direction with which the Captain was taking the Swords, they decided to make a unified stand which then convinced and brought the J’est N’eb pirates and the breakaway group of Orion's together, during this conflict both sides suffered many casualties, but eventually the small group made their stand and defeated the Swords. As time went on the new Orion Laws came in order, the Orions begun to show their faith and allegiance to become citizens of the Confederation. The workings of the Orions began to show and the credits of the working communities spanning Rigel became renowned. Today new Coalitions and treaties are signed. The planetary worlds that wish to declare their independance can have that maintained in alliance pacts made by the Empires and Federation. Category:Races